


Wolf Cas, Human Dean

by Malec_Novak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Wolf Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Novak/pseuds/Malec_Novak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks Cas to change into a wolf, things get heated pretty fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Cas, Human Dean

“Bunny ears? Really?”

Castiel just smirks as he stretches. They were currently in the kitchen, Dean stood in-between his legs while he was sat on the kitchen bench casually swinging his legs. Dean was mocking him of haven done bunny hand gestures, it was Castiel's turn to surprise him.

“Fine I can do something bigger then Dean as an example, what’s your favourite animal?” He stops stretching to stare at Dean curiously.

“Wolf ...”

“Okay I can work with that” mutters as he shakes his head before jumping from the kitchen bench to stand in the middle of the kitchen.

Castiel closes his eyes in hopes it will help him picture the grey wolf more, pushing his hands out so that they were in front of him as he concentrates all his energy on his grace and the wolf. A faint glow appearing on his palm before gradually getting bigger and exploding into blinding blue light. As the light fades and the smoke disapparates, the image becomes clearer. Castiel wasn’t on two feet but four, his coat was now grey and full of thick fur as he looks up at Dean. His blue angel eyes more vibrant as they continue to lock with Deans green ones, his tongue casually falling over his sharp canines. The downside of transforming into the wolf was not being able to speak with his mouth but telepathetically. Castiel had to focus immensely, it took a lot of effort but it was worth it to see the surprised expression on Deans face.

“This is the full thing, takes a lot out of me but it’s worth it to see your expression. I can change into a half wolf man as well…” He sends it to Dean through their bond, sitting on his butt and staring at Dean.

Dean grins as he walks over to Castiel and starts scratching him behind the ears, mesmerised. “Your beautiful Cas” he mumbles. “I’d like to see this half man wolf thing you were saying you can do” He says, winking at him.

Castiel nudges Deans sides, enjoying the affection he was getting especially when it was his sensitive ears that were getting it. Cas stops as he looks up at Dean, rolling his eyes and laughing which ends up coming out more of a bark. He closes his eyes and focuses on the half wolf, half man aspect. Concentrating on his grace and almost glowing blue as he changes back into a human, his ears however sprouting wolf ears, his eyes staying their vibrant wolf blue and his behind erupting into a wolfs tail. The autonomy of his body resembling one of a wolfs as well as he reopens his eyes to look at Dean

“Don't laugh at my wolf ears! Oh and my teeth are a lot sharper than normal” He grins, his sharp teeth glinting in the kitchen light as he looks at Dean with almost wicked evil in his mind.

Dean looks Castiel up and down, biting his bottom lip as imagines the possibilities of what wolf Cas could bring. As if imagining it, Dean pushes himself against Castiel, tugging him closer and playing with his sensitive ears as he leans to whisper, “ It's fucking hot baby” into his ears.

Cas stares at Dean in shock as he too leans against him, moaning at the sudden attention Dean was paying to his sensitive wolf ears. Unable to control his body, his wolf tail begins to wag showing signs of enjoyment at the affection he was getting. Unable to stop his tail, Cas starts to blush in his pale cheeks.  “I'm...I'm glad you like it Dean” He mumbles, hiding his face in Dean’s chest and willing himself to stop wagging.

Dean chuckles as his hands reach up to tangle in Castiel's hair while still stroking his ears. He was grinning all the while as he heard Cas groan into his chest, almost making his dick stand to attention as the groan vibrated throughout his body.

Castiel feeling helpless gives in to the pleasures of his ears being touched and continues groaning. His ears twitching relentlessly to get closer to Deans perfectly strong hands. Cas had forgotten how sensitive his ears and tail could be when in wolf form.  

Dean catches onto this fact as he grins, “Hmm you like that? “ He mutters, clearly knowing that Castiel was enjoying it begins to gently tug at his ears, inflicting the perfect moans that were escaping Castiel's lips.

Cas closes his eyes in pleasure as he grinds against Dean, not even aware he was doing so until he felt Dean grip his hips and shove him into the nearest kitchen counter, not gently either as he rams his lips against Castiel's own. Moaning loudly at the feel of the sharp canine’s piercing his lips and causing a slight tang of metallic taste to erupt in his mouth. Castiel gasped in shock, grinding his hips more into Dean in a needy sort of way as he kisses back eagerly causing Deans lips to split further releasing more blood. Cas groaned, the wolf in him loving the taste of blood in his mouth. The wolf eager to control Dean was empowering as Castiel in one swift move flips their positions so that it is Dean that is pressed against the counter, Cas blocking any escape routes so that Dean was helpless against him as he reconnects their lips passionately.

Dean groans as he pushes back against Cas with the same needy urgency that Cas had felt. “Please Cas!, Control me, make me your bitch!” he pants, whining against Castiel's lips.

“Oh Dean but I already am” He grins, his sharp teeth shining in the kitchen light making them look rather deadly and dangerous as he leans closer to Dean, licking a stripe along his neck while his fingers trail to the first button of Deans shirt. With his nimble fingers, Castiel gets the buttons undone and pushes Dean’s shirt from his body, throwing it onto the kitchen floor out of the way. Humming in approval as he stands back to admire his broad muscled chest. “So beautiful” he mutters, sprouting a claw from his finger as he begins to trail it slowly and teasingly down the elegant chest that was Deans being careful not to make him bleed however. His finger trailing down to in line with his nipple before Cas leans forward and clamps his teeth around the right nipple on Deans chest, humming as he sucks and licks inflicting wonderful moans from him. His teeth grazing over the hard muscle, his wicked grin never leaving his perfect face as he looks up at Dean with his vibrant blue wolf eyes. “Mine to play with Dean…isn't that right?” He bites down on Deans nipple to prove his point, licking and sucking to sooth the burning pain.

Dean cries out as he grips the bench and trying not to rut against Castiel. The sensation of Cas biting and playing with his nipple was overwhelming to his skin as he nods furiously unable to form sentences as his mind turns to mush. Arching his back with every suck and bite Cas inflicted upon his nipples, “oh god Cas! Yes..Yes I’m your thing to-to play with…..” screams out as he moans loudly, shouting curse words and Castiels name.

Castiel grins with wicked glee as he makes a popping sound with his mouth, pulling off Deans nipple to stare at him with lust blown eyes. “Good boy Dean! Don’t you ever forget that your mine” he growls as he ruthlessly pushes Dean back against the bench so that he was now lying on the counter, his pointed finger running down Deans chest slowly in a teasing manner. Occasionally flicking a nipple as he makes his way down to the waistline of his pants. His nose heightened with the change of becoming a wolf as he sniffs the air, almost drooling from the smell of arousal “Oh Dean you want me that bad?” he chuckles as he starts to rub Dean through his jeans with his right hand, teasingly. “ Too bad I'm not going to give it you just yet...I want to play with my food first “ He mutters in thought as he leans over Dean, his trench coat rubbing over Deans sensitive skin as he grips Deans hair harshly as he pulls him back up, tilting his head and baring his neck for Castiel. The wicked gleam in his eyes as his tongue licks up the side of Dean’s neck while letting out a low growl. “Can I bite you? I want to bite you....I'm going to bite you and you're going to scream Dean” he bites Down on Deans neck harshly while almost howling in pleasure. It was like he was marking Dean, marking him as his mate and his wolf bitch.

Dean screams out, “Fuck Cas! Holy shit…hmmmm” he groans as the blood from the bite trickles down his neck.

Cas beams in pride as he licks up the blood that was trying to escape while retaining the sucking on the bruising mark he had just given Dean. His alpha bite, his bitch. The wolf inside of him purring at the mark he had created, the bond between them throbbing as he lets Deans hair go. His ears twitching as he crouches beside Deans eager cock that was straining against his pants. Grinning wickedly as he presses his nose against the bulge, humming at the strong smell of Dean. Moving away from Dean as he unzips Deans pants, pulling them down along with his boxers and freeing the stunning the member as it stands to attention begging for Castiels hot mouth. His wolf humming as he licks along the shaft, savouring the flavour and the needy noises Dean was making. Cas grinned as he wraps his mouth around Deans cock, his claws digging painfully into Deans hips as he pushes the cock to the back of his throat glad that he didn’t have a gag reflex. With his teeth, he gently grazes along Deans shaft, his tongue swirling as he sucks and bobs his head making sure to keep pushing the head of Deans cock to the back of the throat as he hums around him knowing that the sensation would go straight to Dean as he stares up at him with his vibrant blue eyes.

Dean whines as he starts to fuck into Castiels mouth, begging for more. His hands reaching out to grab fistfuls of the black soft hair. “F-F-fuck Cas!” he shouts out, his voice hoarse from the screaming.

Castiel groans, swallowing around Deans cock as he urges Dean on to fuck his mouth. His tail slipping in-between his legs to brush against Deans balls, teasing and tickling them while still bobbing his head on Deans dick being careful not to let Dean cum, he wanted him to get to the edge before leaving him hanging. His dick was straining against his pants making his position rather uncomfortable but he didn't care as he continues stroking Deans balls with his tail.

Dean bit his own lip, crying out at the sudden touch of fur against his balls. They tingled and twitched, drawing up and attempting to escape the onslaught but it was no use as Dean tightened his hold on Castiels hair, pulling and shouting in warning” Cas! Cas I’m going to cum...” he whines.

Cas immediately pulls away, shaking his head with a teasing smirk plastered on his face “ nu uh Dean, you cum now and I'll only have to punish you, make you wait for a very long time” tutters in disapprovl before standing back up and forcefully turning Dean around, pressing him into the bench and slapping his rear causing Dean to yelp and bush back against Castiels hand. “Hmm so firm and beautiful Dean, all for me to cherish and fuck...mine! “ he growls, slapping at Deans ass cheeks each time being replaced by warm kisses to sooth the burn, loving the way his red hand print was on Dean. Taking deep breaths and retracting his claws before running his finger over Deans entrance, grinning and licking at his lips from the sight of his puckered hole quivering at the slightest touch just waiting to be fucked by his own hot cock. Letting go of Dean as he walks around to stand by his side, bringing his finger to Dean’s mouth. “Open your mouth!” he orders.

Dean groans at the sight of Cas as he begs, opening his mouth like an eager puppy wanting to surve his master.

“Good boy Dean “ he mutters before pushing his finger into Deans mouth. “ suck! Get it nice and wet for me, this is going in your ass Dean!” he orders again, his hips rutting against Dean at the same time.

Dean moans loudly around Castiels finger, sucking hard and making sure it was dripping with his saliva for his puckered hole.

Cas moans filthily before pulling his finger out of Deans mouth forcefully and walking back round to Deans behind, gripping at his hips with his left hand and circling Deans entrance with the wet finger, pushing in and biting his own bottom lip at the sight of Deans ass swallowing his finger up as he pulls it in and out, in and out setting out a rhythm. Wetting his other finger with his own mouth before pulling it out causing a popping sound at how forcefully he pulled it out, groaning as he pushes a second in Deans ass, Still keeping with the rhythm of in and out, teasing Dean and searching for his sensitive spot. Grinning as he runs his finger over it again and again, pushing in a third and trailing wet kisses along Deans back.”Your so good for me Dean...my Dean” he mutters as he continues to fuck Dean with his glorious fingers.

Dean screams in pleasure as he pushes back against Castiels fingers, begging for more. His body shaking as he continues to chant Castiels name, crying out when Cas runs his fingers over his prostrate. “Fuck Cas! More…please” he whines.

Cas chuckles, “all for you Dean…” he mutters before pulling out his fingers and going to stand beside Dean again, gripping his hair and directing his glorious mouth to his cock, “suck, get me nice and wet for your ass Dean! You make me cum or do it too much and you’ll be sorry! “ he warns.

Dean nods in understanding as he wraps his hot mouth around Cas, sucking and getting him wet for his ass. Humming around him and trying his best not to take him deep but keeping to his word.

Cas throws his head back, groaning loudly as he grips Deans hair tighter and unable to stop his hips from thrusting into Deans mouth. Gaining back the control before cumming, he forecefully pulls Dean off himself with his hair while grinning at him. He walks back round to Deans ass, spreading his ass cheeks and licking along his hole and poking his tongue inside before pushing his cock into Deans ass harshly. Not giving him a second to adjust as he slams all the way in, screaming out Deans name as he pants. “Ahh Dean! So hot and tight for me” he moans before pulling out and pushing back in, loving the needy moans coming from Dean as he pushes back against Cas wanting more, begging for more. Cas gives him what he wants as he starts to harshly fuck into Dean, all the while screaming each other’s names.

Dean arched and cried out, loudly as Cas leaned forward and slammed into him. Deans' muscles turned to jelly as Cas claimed him, his body going limp and pliant beneath his Angel as Castiel continued to ram against his prostate, making him moan and cry out in need as his hands gripped the bench, the only thing keeping him from collapsing.

“That's right Dean, feel me pounding into you, Feel me owning you because today your my little bitch” he grinds out as he continues pounding harshly into Dean, biting down on his shoulder enjoying the moans and screams he was inflicting upon him. His hands running up and down Deans arms as they grip the bench in an almost painful death grip. Cas began to pant behind him but not once slowing down as he endlessly hits Deans prostrate with each maddening thrust he made. Deans name occasionally slipping out into a needy growl.

Dean groans loudly as he continues gripping the counter hard, every thrust Cas made better than the last one as he screams his name over and over, the occasional curse word slipping out.

Cas groans as he continues to thrust into Dean, the pressure starting to slowly build along with his cock that was starting to fill, swelling inside Dean. “ F-fuck Dean!” he groaned out, his eyes widening haven forgotten about the whole knotting process that his wolf body was capable of doing, however instead of panicking he was grinning as he kept rocking into him, giving one finale deep thrust, burring himself and his knott deep within Deans ass and locking himself in place as he cries out in pleasure. His cum exploding inside Dean and filling him, filling his naked ass with his hot needy cum.

“Oh now your definitely my bitch Dean” Cas groans as he doesn’t move, licking and biting Deans bare back the only place avalaible for him to reach as he continues filling Dean.

Dean cries out, panicking as he tries to pull away but unable to as Cas grips his hips, pushing him back against the burning swell of the knott inside his ass as it continues to pump hot cum. The pressure of Cas pushing Dean against him was too much for Dean as he cried out, Cumming and splattering the kitchen bench. His moans slipping out.

Cas grins, keeping Dean in place as he tightens his hold on his hips while running his hands up and down Deans back soothingly.  The cum lasting for only 7 minutes as he starts to feel himself stopping, the knott shrinking in size and allowing him to pull out of Deans ass. Breathing deeply as he slumps against him, passing out with exhaustion as Dean carries him over to the sofa, laying him down and watching over him as Cas snuggles into the cushions, his eyes drooping till he passes out with exhaustion haven forgetting how much changing his body took out of him especially knotting though it was worth it. He snored quietly as he sleeps, regaining his energy back. Dean curled beside him.


End file.
